


Sins Intangible

by TheStarfishAlien



Series: Cursed Sins [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst, Cryptic AF, Cursed Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Curses, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I cant really tag anything else or ill give it away, Like it's really just marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs Therapy, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Mentioned Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Not Beta Read, Other, Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, kwamis mentioned, like idek fam, no beta we die like men, someone help this girl fr tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarfishAlien/pseuds/TheStarfishAlien
Summary: Possible trigger warning. There's a lot of dark train of thoughts and unhealthy self blame in this.Who remembers that Hawkmoth's greatest creation is what caused his downfall along with the destruction of all of Paris?Marinette...
Series: Cursed Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735339
Kudos: 106





	Sins Intangible

**Author's Note:**

> Update 7 May 2020: I made a second work as explanation for this one. Y'all can read it if you would like to spoil the mystery of this one. I just made this whole thing a series and it a separate fic so it's easier to choose whether or not you want to read.

Air rattling in her lungs. She can’t hear anything but the rattling shaking sound. Surroundings lose focus. Blood hits her hand. A single drop. It caught focus. Then that perfect red drop is marred by a flake of ash. Next to her hand, a ring. It calls. It sings. A sweet siren begging her to put it on. To change reality. She can make a wish. Just one... 

No. 

Wishes have costs. 

She sits and throws her head back. Away from the ring. Away from the desire to lose herself. Ash blocks the sun. It falls slowly, seeming to freeze time, cancel sound. All she can hear is her breathing. So loud. So harsh. It grates in her ears making her want to scream. Marinette wishes she has tears. That she could cry and wail a tormented banshee’s scream. This was all her fault. She, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had destroyed everything that she held dear. The earrings burn in her ears as if deeming her unworthy to bear them. How could she... 

Why? Why... 

Why her? 

Why is it always Marinette? 

Why does she have to bear the weight of the world? 

The weight of identities. The weight of responsibility... 

She’s only fourteen. 

14...a minor. 

A child. 

It’s over... 

Done. 

Marinette can be done. 

A sharp laughter startles her. That it’s her own shocks her into silence again. The tears are coming now. Marinette gasps for air as though she just sprinted a mile, sobbing hard, clutching her face in her hands she cries. Hysterical laughter weaves its way into her sobs. 

There is no one to hear her. No one to judge. 

No one. 

Marinette curls around the ring on the ground, uncaring for the ash that irritates her skin as it works into her clothes and drifts slowly to a stop atop her heaving, shaking body. 

At some point her tears run out and her breathing evens into a slow numbness. 

Quivering fingers slowly wrap around cold, black metal. The ring drains to silver as it slips over dirty, broken knuckles, the cold turning into electrifying unrestrained destruction that seeps across veins, clashing with unbridled creation until... 

~-----~ 

Marinette’s eyes fly open and she’s sitting up in bed, sheets twisted around her almost painfully. She doesn’t fail to catch the kwami eyes watching her from a dark corner of her room. They don’t come to her. They’re afraid. 

She doesn’t blame them. 

She’s afraid too... 

...of the nightmares 

...of losing everything 

...of herself. 

The hotel bed creaks as Marinette rises and pads quietly to the bathroom. 

Dead eyes stare her down, a pale face and the telltale black slowly creeping across her veins. She can feel the fever in her bones. Marinette knows she won’t be able to run from the truth much longer. 

“Selfless to the last...,” she mocks her reflection scornfully. The words are acid in her mouth. This isn’t selflessness. This is karma. 

This is her punishment. 

She is almost to her goal. 

The miraculous box needs a guardian. 

A true guardian... 

Not a child. 

Even if she is a child no more, she proved herself unfit years ago. 

She held on...no, punished herself for years. Slowly feeling her own body betray her. The curse slowly eating her, and she let it. 

She wants to be too far gone. 

Marinette’s harsh laugh doesn’t startle her like it did in the nightmare. Self-loathing squeezed the life out of her hope until it choked out of existence. 

Marinette doesn’t want to be saved. 

No... 

She wants to be destroyed as she destroyed Paris, but slower, more painfully. 

And then...the last memory of her sins will be gone. 

No one will be left to remember. 

It’s better this way... 

It has to be. 

~-----~

She might have waited too long. She’s not even sure this is the right door anymore, so twisted are her perceptions. The fever is taking her, black veins pulse with the curse... 

...with death... 

Somewhere in her mind she recognizes that the door opens. Her lips move, silently forming the words she wants but she can’t speak anymore, can’t see anymore. Something cold makes her groan. Words whisper at her ears, but pass unheard. 

No...she has to...She can’t die until she is done. 

She cries out, praying the name passes her lips recognizable, she can’t hear her own words. 

She can’t hear herself murmuring the name “Alfred” over and over. 

Cold seeps shockingly into her entire body. She wants to thrash, but she’s too weak to now. 

“Shhhh...” A soothing voice cuts through the haze. “You’ve done well. You can rest now. 

You can rest.” 

And she does.

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Friday wants to be cryptic af. *Rolls eyes* Idk what's up with me but here have another weird Miraculous Fic.  
> I feel like I should add a second chapter to kinda explain this first one or at least provide a different point of view.  
> Lemme know kay?


End file.
